1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to techniques for configuring computer system components.
2. Related Art
Corporations typically maintain a variety of different types of computer systems, which can have a variety of different types of chassis. For example, different chassis can have different expansion bays, different dimensions, or variations in other characteristics such as power supply type. During the lifetime of a computer system, it is possible that a given motherboard may be placed in different types of chassis. Consequently, system administrators need to keep track of motherboards and the chassis in which they are installed to ensure that the motherboards are configured to be compatible with the chassis.
When a manufacturer assembles a computer system, the manufacturer typically scans a barcode on the chassis which contains a part or model number that identifies the chassis in which the motherboard is currently installed. The manufacturer then stores the chassis type ID in a programmable read-only memory (ROM) on the motherboard, and the motherboard is installed in that chassis. However, if a technician moves the motherboard from one chassis to another, the chassis barcode needs to be rescanned and programmed into the ROM. This forces the technician to repeat the steps of scanning the barcode and programming the scanned value into the ROM.